


Magic and Mysteries

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magic, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place Keith had dreamed of since childhood. When an unexpected letter of acceptance arrives, he’s more than happy. What awaits him, however, is secrets, myths, a tight class schedule and a dark overlord.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t think this up but hEre wE aRe

It was safe to say he was surprised when he received his letter of acceptance. To Keith, Hogwarts was only a dream, a place he never thought it would be possible for him to reach. And yet, there he was. He handed the parchment over to his mother who quickly skimmed over the letter, immediately looking down at her son after she had finished. She was smiling at him, but Keith could see the worry behind her eyes as she did so. He knew she was genuinely happy for him, he had been wanting to attend Hogwarts since his mother had told him stories about her time there when he was younger. Some kids have fairytales, Keith had school tales. But he could tell what she was thinking, why the worry was residing in her gaze. It was the reason they were both convinced he wouldn’t be accepted in the first place. Keith was cursed with lycanthropy. He was a werewolf. 

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with children and their families as they said their goodbyes and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Keith, however, was trapped in a tight hug by his mother. And it didn’t seem she would be letting go anytime soon. He wasn’t exactly protesting against this action, but he was eager to join the others on the train. The thought of cabins filling up was bugging him, didn’t want to be squashed next to someone the entire ride. Krolia reluctantly let go of her son after hearing the final call for the train, not wanting him to miss the express. 

“Stay safe, Keith.” She looked down at her son, the look of worry still in her eyes. It hadn’t seemed to have left since his acceptance into the school, but there was more than just worry now. There was happiness and pride. She knew how much he had wanted this, and she had wanted it for him. 

“I will, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mum.” And with that, Keith made his way towards the train. He took one last glance at his mother, waving and smiling like everyone else before completely disappearing into the express. He walked down the isle of the train, searching for an empty cabin. Due to boarding at the last minute, Keith missed any and all opportunities to have the luxury of his own private space. So instead he settled for the closest cabin that wasn’t already filled to its maximum capacity. 

He knocked on the sliding door and carefully opened it, the children inside turned their heads his way. 

“I was wondering if I could sit here? Everywhere else is full.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fine.” A short girl with glasses replied. 

Keith entered the space, sliding the door shut behind him as the others watched him intently. He sat himself down next to a tanned boy with eyes that held almost the same colour as the sky on a bright day. The boy looked at Keith in confusion. Keith hadn’t realised he’d been looking at him a little too long and didn’t hesitate to pull his gaze away. They all sat in a silence that was more than obviously awkward until the boy sitting across from him spoke up. 

“So uh.. well I’m hunk, this is Katie, but we call her Pidge” he said, gesturing to the girl at his side. “And that’s Lance.” He looked across the cabin at the boy sitting next to Keith. 

“My name’s Keith.” He looked down at his hands. He wasn’t the best at conversing, and at that point he would rather have the awkward silence back. But apparently they hadn’t given up on speaking to him. 

“Which house do you think you’ll get?” Pidge questioned. She seemed to be asking everyone but she was looking directly at Keith. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it.” Which was true. Keith hadn’t thought about the houses, he didn’t think he would even be allowed into the school until recently, and before that he didn’t want to get his hopes up by considering which house he would be placed in. 

“I think I’ll be in Gryffindor.” Lance sounded confident in that. He clearly had a preference for Gryffindor. 

“Hufflepuff I guess? I don’t know much about the houses really..” Hunk seemed a little confused about the whole system, which was fair considering they placed a talking hat on your head and he told you where you belonged. 

“I think I’ll be a Ravenclaw.” 

“That’s obvious, Pidge. I’m willing to bet you’ll be one of the smartest people in our year.” 

“No Lance, you’re just a dumbass.” Pidge pushed up her glasses and grinned while Lance feigned hurt. The three of them continued on with their conversation while Keith pretended he didn’t exist, making sure to look at anything except the people around him. Until Lance decided he wasn’t quite done with Keith yet.

“Hey, earth to Keith.”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you join the conversation? You’re just sitting there in silence. It’s creepy.” Unfortunately, Keith didn’t catch onto the fact Lance was joking soon enough. 

“Excuse me? I’ll be silent if I want.” He snapped. And only then did the fact Lance was messing around hit him. 

“Whoa calm your jets dude, it was a bad joke. Sorry.” Lance had a slight look of guilt on his face, but his words were filled with sarcasm and he was clearly a bit pissed. Keith, being the social extraordinaire he was, didn’t say anything else. He once again resumed his silence. Finally, after what felt like years, did the train arrive at its destination. By that point, Keith was being a bit more sociable. Sitting in the same cabin with people for six hours can do that to you. And by then he nearly considered the three of them to be his friends. Although Lance was clearly still a little annoyed with him. 

“Don’t worry about your things, they’ve already been taken to the castle.” A large man informed them all as they gathered together, waiting for their next instruction. 

The first years were led to a dock where they clambered into the boats and set off to the castle. Lance and Keith were once again stuck next to each other, but they were so focused on the stars above them and the lights reflecting on the water from the castle that they barely noticed each other’s presence. The boat ride came to an end and students were moving once again. They all set off on their quest to the great hall, where they would be sorted into their houses. 

Out of the names Keith had learned, Hunk’s was called first. He moved towards the sentient hat and was quickly placed into Hufflepuff, just as he predicted. It took a while for the next name he recognised to come. Pidge was next, and in the end she was the first and only hatstall. It took eight minutes for her house to be called out, the final decision being Slytherin. She looked shocked, her plans of being in Ravenclaw had clearly just been destroyed. But she seemed happy with the outcome nonetheless. Soon after it was Keith’s turn.

‘Ah. A werewolf, hm? It’s very rare that I sort anything other than witches and wizards. I sense bravery within you. Hm.. The best place for you would have to be..’

“Gryffindor!” Applause erupted from the red table as Keith made his way towards it. He was greeted by the prefects not long after sitting down. He almost didn’t notice Lance walking over to the very table he was sitting at, but when Lance called out his name while grinning, his presence was officially made known. They were once again next to each other as Lance smiled gleefully. He had gotten his wish, he was in Gryffindor. The ceremony ended seemingly fast, and before Keith could comprehend what was happening, he found himself following his new housemates up staircases that would move at random intervals. Keith’s mother had mentioned these when she was telling him the stories of her time at the school. The thought of the staircases moving made Keith uneasy at first, but it wasn’t so bad. Eventually, the group found themselves standing in front of a large portrait. The lady inside the artwork tried convincing the prefect to watch as she smashed a cup with her voice. He didn’t really have much of a choice, though. The Fat Lady tried her best attempt at breaking the glass but failed. So she resorted to smashing it against the architecture inside the painting instead. 

“Cauldron cakes.” The prefect said to the lady. The painting swung open, revealing the common room hidden behind it. The first years were directed to their rooms and Keith and Lance, once again, were placed next to each other. What were the odds? Their beds were exactly next to each other which Keith could tell was going to be great considering Lance’s attitude towards him still hadn’t lightened very much. Then again, even just a small part of him seemed to be warming up to the idea of Keith being around.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

It had been a few weeks since the new school year had began. Pidge and Hunk had officially accepted Keith as their friend, and although Lance wouldn’t admit it, he too considered them to be friends. 

Keith sighed. He was bored out of his mind. Herbology was officially his least favourite class. He snuck a quick glance at Lance who seemed more invested in the work they had been assigned, but even so, he still most definitely had a look of boredom. That was a common occurrence across the class. Not many students were too keen on this particular subject, most were more interested in charms or defence against the dark arts. 

“I can’t believe Professor Smythe likes this subject.” He heard Lance mumble under his breath. 

“He probably heard too many mandrake screams. Must have knocked a couple of his screws loose.” Keith whispered back. Lance snickered at Keith’s comment but was quickly hushed by their Professor. 

“As you should know if you have been listening” He moved his gaze over to a couple of Slytherin girls who were giggling, holding a look of distaste as they wouldn’t stop whispering to one another. “Dittany is an effective healing herb and is known for its usage in restoration. For example, if I were to drink a potion containing this herb, any and all of my wounds would heal over to look at least several days old.” The Professor rambled on about the affects of said plant until the class had ended and the students were set free from his incoherent words. Everyone had given up on understanding him within a few minutes after he started on his seemingly never ending speech.

Keith and Lance journeyed to the library in silence. Sure, they’d grown closer but conversations between them were sparse and usually short lasting. When they made it to their destination, the pair were instantly greeted by Pidge and Hunk who had arrived a few minutes prior.

“Classes here are much more interesting than the ones in muggle schools.” Hunk had never mentioned having previous schooling before. 

“You went to a school in the muggle world?” Lance was both confused and interested. He lived in the muggle world for a while and had friends who were in the schools there. He wanted to join them, but his parents hadn’t allowed it. 

“Yeah, it was really bad. Science was the worst. When in my life am I going to need to divide time by distance?” 

“Maybe when you’re trying to find speed?” Pidge added, smirking. 

“Okay yeah, maybe. But when am I going to do that? Wait, you know science?” Hunk was confused as to why a witch would know such a subject. 

“Why wouldn’t she?” Lance added. Pidge just shrugged and left to find a book. 

Dinner came and went, and curfew seemed to come a lot sooner than usual. It was around midnight when Keith began feeling sick. The full moon was nearing and the symptoms he was feeling were the same as always. Dizziness and nausea. He should have been used to them by now, but he wasn’t. He groaned and rolled to his side, deciding the best thing to do would be to get more sleep. 

Like the general population of the school, defence against the dark arts was one of Keith’s favourite subjects. But today he couldn’t wait for it to be over. He slammed his head on the table to distract himself from the tsunami that was going on inside his stomach. Unfortunately, the act of banging his head upon the innocent table failed to distract him, and in fact, it made him feel worse. Before he could realise his own actions, he was running out of the class, heading towards to bathroom. 

The next few days were in a similar fashion, the only difference being he was slowly getting worse. His friends noticed his odd behaviour but decided not to question it after realising their persistence was only irritating the boy. 

On the day of the full moon, Keith was called to the nurse where he was met by the headmaster - Professor Shirogane and the nurse, Ms Ruther. 

“This” the headmaster held up a small vial “is wolfsbane.” He handed said vial to keith. “It should help with your transformation. I recommend taking it at sunset.”

“Thank you, Professor.” 

“You’re welcome. Ms Ruther will keep the potions here. You may collect one each month on the day of the full moon.”

“I see.”

“I’ll show you the way to the passage under the whomping willow. It is where we think it would be best you stay while you are transformed.” 

Keith nodded and followed the headmaster out of the infirmary and onto the school grounds where he was soon met with the slightly threatening tree. Professor Shirogane dodged the branches swooping down to meet him, and Keith followed soon after. He found himself in a passage with an empty room at the end. The room he would be residing in on the nights of his transformation. 

Sunset had arrived and the potion had been downed. Now all Keith had to do was wait. He sat on his bed, finding staring at his hands entertaining. Lance had noticed Keith wasn’t getting any better and had tried spending the previous few days trying to cheer him up, but to no avail. He felt sympathy for Keith rather than his usual annoyance at the other boy. One of sisters reacted the same way when she was sick, so he knew it wasn’t just Keith being an antisocial prick. Lance decided he would have one last try at conversation before calling it a night. 

“Hey, Keith?” It sounded more like a question. 

“Hm?” Keith finally looked up from his hands, giving his attention to the boy sitting across from him instead. 

“Are you feeling better buddy?”

Keith groaned and fell backwards. “I’m dying.” He dramatically cried. At that point, Lance couldn’t help wonder if he actually was. Keith looked like hell. 

“You’ll be alright. Are you sure you don’t want to see the nurse?” Lance reached over and placed his hand on Keith’s forehead. Lance quickly pulled back. Keith’s forehead could be compared to a raging fire. 

“No, I’m sure I’ll be able to sleep it off.” He looked sure of himself, like he had been through something similar before. 

“If you’re sure.. but if you’re not better by morning I will drag you up there myself.” He looked determined which brought a chuckle out of Keith. 

“Okay, if I’m not better, I will surrender and follow you compliantly.” 

“Good.” Lance was pleasantly surprised with that conversation. Not only was it decently long for a conversation with Keith, but they were actually being nice to each other. Lance had never been a big believer in miracles, but that right there had to be one. 

When Keith was certain the others in his dormitory were asleep, he made his move. He quietly snuck out, being careful not to make too much noise. By the time he had closed the door to the passageway, he was on the verge of his transformation. He felt a large ache in his bones and he knew it was time. 

The next morning he was sat in the great hall alone, the other students were still asleep. He sat in the same placed for hours, once again staring down at his hands. Except this time he was staring at the scratches scattered across them. He stayed like that until students started piling into the hall. 

“Oh hey, Keith. So this is where you were.” Lance sat down beside him, already piling his plate up with food. 

“Yeah. I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“That sucks. Anyway, are you feeling any better?” Lance examined Keith, noticing his skin was it’s normal colour. Although he was covered in new scratches, which he found very odd, but decided to drop it on the grounds too many questions would most likely agitate Keith. 

“Yeah, much better. Just as I predicted, I got better overnight.” Keith tried smiling, but failed miserably. His attempt looked pathetic to say the least, and the deformed grin made Lance cackle. “Hey what’re you laughing at?”

Lance managed to let out a quiet “you”, in between his chuckles. Keith pouted but starting laughing himself when Lance let out a loud snort and gaining the attention of half the table. For a morning after a full moon, that day seemed pretty alright. But that was until he met up with his other friends in the library as usual. Unlike Lance, Pidge didn’t care about people getting annoyed. If she wanted an answer she would get it. One way or another. 

“Woah, Keith! Where’d all those scratches come from?” Keith was taken aback by the sudden interest from Pidge. He expected he would be questioned eventually, but he hadn’t even begun to think of a valid answer. 

“That’s um.. I- I really don’t know..” Wow. That was possibly the worst excuse he had ever made. 

“Really now?” Pidge pushed up her glasses. That was a terrible answer and it only heightened her curiosity, but she decided to drop it for now. She had a feeling she’d find out eventually. She wasn’t in Slytherin for nothing, they were known for being cunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I’m going to lose all inspiration for this at any second tbh w h o o p s


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to my english teacher 
> 
>  
> 
> how did i end up here

Keith most definitely had not expected the outcome of that day. It started off with a comment Lance made which quickly escalated into a near fistfight in defence against the dark arts. Their Professor was less than happy at this turn of events. The two boys were gifted with the pleasure of detention in return for disrupting the lesson. Keith dusted away at antiques while Lance used random objects as pretend microphones. Said boy ducked as something flew past his head and turned to face Keith who seemed pleased with what he had done. That didn’t last long. When the object that was about to hit Lance directly in the face mere moments ago landed, it knocked a shelf off the wall, scattering miscellaneous items everywhere. 

“Nice one.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have dodged it.” Keith made his way to the mess, but he stopped his cleaning when he found something that caught his eye. A map. It showed the way to a passage. Lance was peering over his shoulder to catch a look at whatever had taken Keith’s interest. 

“Wow, so amazing. It’s an old map. Just put it down already, we have to clean this up.” When Keith didn’t listen, Lance started feeling a bit irritated. “C’mon Keith, we have a lot to do.”

“Hold on a second. This shows the way to a secret passage in the castle.” That seemed to gain Lance’s attention. He sat down and scanned over it. Keith was right, and Lance became more than intrigued. 

The first thing Keith and Lance did after their detention ended was hunt down their two friends. The pair had already decided they would journey to find the secret passage that had been consuming their thoughts, and nothing would stop them from trying. Although they thought it would be nice to have Pidge and Hunk join them. That, and Pidge would most likely threaten to hang them by their toes if she was not informed about anything interesting and potentially stupid her friends were doing. When both Hunk and Pidge were located and filled in on the events of the day, they quickly agreed to help. The four of them quickly planned how they were going to infiltrate the passage. They were all to meet outside the astronomy tower the next day to fulfil their plans.

Just as planned, they met up the next day, and after hours of walking around the castle, they had found their destination. 

“Who’s bright idea was it to make a map without labels, anyway?” The endless circles they had seemed to walk in had more than annoyed Pidge. 

“Someone with something to hide.” Keith didn’t bother waiting to finish his sentence before walking through the new found entrance in the wall, the others following suit. 

It was dark and damp in the hidden walkway. The wall was covered in a strange substance that the children were desperately trying to avoid. After wandering aimlessly through the tunnel, they eventually found a door. 

“Oh no, it’s locked. I guess we better turn back.” Hunk was clearly scared and at that point he didn’t care to hide it. 

“Alohomora.” Pidge ignored Hunk’s rambling and cautiously moved through the door as Hunk sighed, giving up on turning back. The friends continued on their journey, only to be stopped suddenly by a creature growling at them in the distance. It crept forward, snarling at them as it moved. Pidge froze on the spot as if she was paralysed while the others fell back almost instantly, fear etched onto their faces. 

“It’s an inferius.” Lance managed to let out with a stutter. Said inferius took that as it’s queue to barrel towards them. Keith grabbed Pidge by her robes and pulled her back into the passage, Lance fired random spells at the creature to distract it while the others made their escape. Moments passed before Lance passed through the door, shutting it closed behind him. 

“Holy shit.” And with that, they headed back out of the walkway. 

When they had passed through the wall once again, Pidge collapsed against it. 

“Hey, are you okay? I mean that was scary and all but that was a major reaction you had there.” Lance had never seen his friend act this way before. 

“M-my dad.” Pidge stared at the ground with wide eyes. 

“What about him?” Hunk questioned while moving to sit next to her. 

“He was killed by that dark wizard Zarkon. The inferius.. it looked like my dad!” No one said a word for awhile after that, they just settled on comforting their friend until dinner. 

“That was quite the afternoon.” Lance spoke to Keith as they walked out of the great hall.

“Yeah. Who would have thought an inferius would be on school grounds, let alone an inferius that happens to be Pidge’s father.”

“When we found that map I wasn’t expecting to find this. Maybe hidden treasure, but not this.” Lance’s voice seemed to grow quieter as his sentence drew on. 

“I’m going back down there.”

“Oh come on! Keith you can’t be serious?” Unfortunately, the look in Keith’s face only confirmed Lance’s fears. It was a look determination. With a sigh, Lance turned his gaze to the ground. “If you insist on going back, then I’m coming with you. We may even be able to convince Hunk and Pidge.” Lance didn’t know why he was offering to join Keith. Sure, they were friends, but Lance didn’t think he liked Keith enough to put himself back in danger for the guy. 

Time had passed since the friends’ journey through the secret passage. Lance had somehow kept Keith away from it thus far, but he didn’t know how much longer he could distract him from it before he went in on his own. He hadn’t even spoken to Pidge and Hunk yet, he thought if he brought it up too soon they wouldn’t even consider it before declining. 

“You seem deep in thought, but I must be wrong. Last time I checked you didn’t have a brain.” Pidge teased as Lance was brought back to reality. 

“Oh screw you, you snake.” Lance stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Keith looked up from his book to witness the scene in front of him, sighing before looking back down. Christmas was a week away, and it also happened to be on the full moon. Best Christmas gift ever. As if he had read Keith’s mind, Hunk piped up. 

“So what are you guys doing for Christmas?”

“I’m going home. It’s the first Christmas without my brother and dad, so mum’ll be lonely without me.”

“What happened to your brother?” Keith dared to ask, but regretted it when Pidge’s face turned dark. 

“So, Hunk! Buddy! What are you going to do?” Lance had noticed Pidge’s demeanour change, too and thought it would be best to talk about the original subject. 

“My parents want me to come home, and I want to see my cousins.” 

“Well I’m staying here, I love my family but the thought of a silent Christmas, doing only what I want, when I want sounds too good to be true.” Lance had been excited for a Christmas free from his large, obnoxiously loud family for a long, long time. 

Keith wasn’t planning on staying at the castle over the holidays, he was going to go home and spend the occasion with his mother as always, but something compelled him to stay with Lance. “I’m staying here.”

“Oh god, you mean I have to spend Christmas with Keith instead?” Keith knew Lance was kidding, but it still hurt. 

“I think it’ll be good for you two, you need to get along more.” Pidge was smirking like she was planning something.

Keith and Lance were climbing the stairs to their common room in silence. They had grown used to spending their time in each other’s company as if they were mute. They only spoke when necessary or when they didn’t realise they were doing it. But Lance decided that should change. After all, if they were going to be friends they at least needed to talk without feeling the need to slap one another, because at that point it seemed civil conversations were rare. 

“So do you come here often?” Lance winked as Keith turned around, a look of disgust clear on his face. 

“Did you just try a pick up line on me?” 

“Depends.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows and Keith couldn’t help but laugh. “So you’re staying for Christmas, huh?”

“I thought I made that clear earlier.”

“Awe is Keef staying behind ‘cause he’d miss me?” Lance made puppy eyes at Keith as said boy starting blushing. That was odd, Lance could have sworn Keith was emotionless. 

“In your dreams.”

“Oh don’t worry, in my dreams you-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Keith blushed harder and spun on his heel, picking up his pace and running towards the painting. He didn’t know why he was reacting that way, he just assumed it was because he wasn’t used to such teasing. 

“Wait, Keith!” Lance sputtered out between cackles “I’m sorry I was just joking!” He continued his laughter as Keith once again turned to him and did the unexpected. He started laughing. The two boys stayed just outside the Gryffindor common room until they had settled down, which took awhile to say the least. But before entering, Lance said something Keith didn’t think he’d ever hear. 

“Y’know, you’re not half bad.”

“Likewise.” Keith smiled at Lance. Maybe they could get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about Sam 
> 
> heck

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of people who think Keith should be a Slytherin but that guy couldn’t be cunning if his life depended on it. I was tossing up putting Pidge into Ravenclaw but nahhh


End file.
